Better together: Where does this leave us?
by The Marvel Encyclopedia
Summary: Auslly story! Austin returns from tour after a break up with Ally, but he isn't in her good books. What will happen next? Please read it, I suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds I promise. R&R. Some Trez.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Beth and this is my Austin and Ally fan fiction and I hope you like it. **

**R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Beth: Which one of you cuties is going to do the disclaimer first?**

**Dez: Pick me! Pick me! Since I'm not in the story as much as the others!... *puppy dog eyes***

**Beth: Oh okay. Dez, will you please do the honours?**

**Dez: Sure! Thanks for asking me first.**

**Trish: Get on with it, Stripy pants!**

**Dez: Okay... Beth doesn't own Austin or Ally the show, nor the characters. She also doesn't own any of the songs - although she would like to - and the only thing that she does own is the storyline, she would also like to make you aware that she does usually write in first person and will during most of the story even though it starts off written in third person. Enjoy... :) **

**Beth: Wow that was long winded. Thanks Dez.**

** On with the show...**

* * *

**Chapter One - Tours and Stones.**

No-one's POV

_Oh come on Austin! _Ally thought to herself as she tapped her almost chewed off fingernails on the wooden counter of Sonic Boom._ You should be back already! _The store wasn't yet closed, though it was too late for any customers to be expected, the only person Ally knew would through that wide red door was Austin Moon. It was almost time to close up and head home, almost, he still had time to get there and let Ally run into his arms. There was no sign of him.

Ally heard footprints coming into the shop and jumped from where she was slouched excitedly... then groaned at the sight of her best friend Trish De la Rosa. "Nice to see you too." Trish jokingly snapped, aware that Ally didn't mean any offence by not liking the view of Trish ahead of her instead of the blonde haired rock star.

"Sorry Trish, I just thought you were Austin." Ally apologised, looking down to her book where she had been drawing and writing whatever had popped into her head during the whole of the day, trying to distract herself from thinking about Austin.

"Do I look like a boy?" The frizzy haired friend asked, trying to lighten the mood from the disappointment both girls could feel radiating off of Ally. "I'm sure he's just running late." She then comforted, knowing her joke didn't get the desired response.

"He promised me he would be home today before I locked up the shop." Ally told Trish solemnly "It's time to lock up." Although she said the words, she made no movement to go do as she must. "He probably forgot about me."

"I doubt that!" Trish crushed Ally's doubts. "How could he forget about you?"

"There would have been thousands of girls holding 'I love you Austin' signs while he sings, seeing every single one of them, how could he remember me when he has thousands of cute girls falling at his feet?" Ally retorted. She was right, Austin did have thousands of female fans and most of them had signs, everywhere he went while on his tour there was a new pretty face, but he only thought of Ally. "It was exactly six months ago that he left for tour and I haven't spoken to him in three months." Ally explained.

Trish had no response.

It was true, Austin had left for his 'Without you' tour exactly six months ago to the day, it was a rainy day, helping to mask the tears from both Austin and Ally who had to say goodbye to the person that they loved. Together they had reached the conclusion to break up while he was away, just so neither of them felt like they couldn't do anything while they were apart, so they had no pressure to talk everyday and so if Austin got drunk at one of his after parties and ended up having a drunken one-nighter -which did happen once or twice- then there would no consequences or repercussions. The plan was to talk all the time, video chat all day and stay on the phone all night, but Jimmy had cut Austin off, he took away his laptop and phone because Austin had spent most of his time talking to Ally who has the other side of the world to him and he was too distracted to practise for his shows. This tore Austin apart, especially since he didn't even get chance to tell Ally that he couldn't talk to her, she just thinks he lost interest and didn't want to talk, that tore her apart too.

The moment they said goodbye was playing over and over in Ally's head. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?" It wasn't a question for Trish, Ally didn't even want the answer, so Trish didn't give her one, Ally sighed and shook her head. "Lets lock up and have a movie night at mine." She suggested "Keep my mind off of Austin." For the first time today she smiled, this smile was mirrored by Trish.

"Sounds like a plan, lets go."

* * *

Ally and Trish were sat next to each other on Ally's yellow bedspread, popcorn between them and ice cream in hand, they were halfway through the second movie of the night and had tears in their eyes, the only sound was munching from the girls mouths and the blaring television, until there was an unexpected bang. The girls looked at each other and shrugged, ignoring the sound. Then it happened again, another bang, from outside of Ally's bedroom window.

"What was that?" Trish asked.

"I don't know, should I go look?" Ally responded as a third bang was heard "Someone could be in trouble."

The worried look on Ally's face made Trish realise that Ally might not be brave enough of the horror that could be waiting for them outside "I'll go." she told her best friend, getting up from the bed "I have a numb bum anyways." She got to the window and pulled open the curtains, looking back at Ally who now held dougie the dolphin -which Austin had given back to her before he left- as if it were the only thing that could protect her. Trish turned back to the window, opened it and looked down... it was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing, it was 1am after all. "I don't see anything..." She said, still hanging out of the window, then something hit her head and she took a step backwards. "Ally..."

"Yeah?" Ally asked quickly, scared at what her best friend was going to say next.

"...someone's throwing stones at your window..."

"Austin?" Ally asked the frizzy girl who now held a small stone in her hand, Ally rose from the bed but didn't go to the window, worried she might get the same treatment Trish got.

"I don't know it's too dark... it could be Austin." And as if on cue, Ally's phone lit up with a picture of Austin's face and blared out his text tone, she unlocked the phone and read the text.

** Did I just hit Trish with a stone? ~ A x**

Ally didn't respond, she just threw her phone at her best friend who read the text as Ally sped out of her bedroom and down the stairs, not bothering for shoes and didn't let her feet slow until she reached below her window, Austin was there sure enough, smiling at the barefooted girl.

Upstairs in Ally's room, Trish put her head back outside of the window, this time using the light of her phone to see the scene outside, she had forgotten that there was a slight pain where Austin had hit her with the stone, all she cared about right now was what was happening below her, she saw Ally stood across from a smiling Austin, they didn't move, only look at each other. Trish had expected them to run straight into each others arms as if the entire day had been written by some romantic -which it had not been- she was worried for her friends. Were they even talking?

Back down on the ground there was no sound, Austin knew he had disappointed Ally by not being able to talk for the past three months, but he also did know that she missed him, just as much as he missed her, eventually his smile was mirrored in the beautiful girl before him and she walked closer, he mirrored this until they were about an inch apart, Austin looked down to see Ally barefooted and lifted her from under her arms with no effort and placed the dainty girl on top of his feet, she smiled at this with a little laugh, it would have been the most romantic scene ever if only she wasn't mad at him.

At last Austin spoke "Are you mad at me?"

"No, just disappointed." She responded, Austin was about to explain when she cut him off "Lets not talk about this now, I can shout at you when the sun comes out, right now I'm just glad you're back." She smiled more sincerely at him now and he echoed.

"Me too."

Then they simply hugged.

* * *

**xx R&R xx**

**~Beth~**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read chapter one and will continue to read following chapters, it means a lot!**

**Please review, it will mean the world to me if someone tells me what they think of my story, and please be honest.**

**Disclaimer (I love writing these, no idea why.) :**

**Beth: Trish, will you do the disclaimer for me today?**

**Trish: Why? Am I not in the story like Dez wasn't yesterday?**

**Beth: um... I'll give you $5 if you do it.**

**Trish: DEAL! Beth does not own Austin and Ally although she wants to, she doesn't own any movies, songs or products that may be named also in this chapter, the only thing she does own is the storyline... kinda.**

**Beth: Thanks, here's your money *Hands her money***

**On with the chapter... Enjoy :)**

**xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - apologies and explanations.**

Austin's POV

"What happened next?" My eager, red headed friend asked me from his seat at my desk while I sat cross legged on my bed.

"Then she told me that she wasn't angry but she was disappointed." I told him, a sad look coming across my face.

"Maybe you should just go explain before she gets the chance to shout." He then suggested.

"You're right, thanks Dez!" I exclaimed, running out of the door with Dez following, I said a quick "goodbye!" to my mum and we left the house for Sonic Boom.

* * *

"Hey Ally!"

"What is it Austin? I'm working." She replied to me in a monotone voice.

Dez shifted back and forth on his shoes "um... I'll-uh...I'll be outside." he said awkwardly, turning around and leaving the shop.

"We need to talk." I told Ally as she looked for an explanation to my eagerness.

"Yes we do."

* * *

No-one's POV

The blonde and the brunette looked at each other for a while, neither of them saying a word.

Austin was the first to brake the impeccable silence "I think I need to explain." He told Ally, she sighed, not wanting to have this conversation, she didn't want to know about whatever pretty girl it was that got Austin so distracted that he couldn't talk to her.

"I don't think I want to hear an explanation." She told him honestly "Austin, I needed to talk to you while you were away, I missed you like crazy, I..."

the rock star cut her off "...It was the same for me Ally" He told her, again very honesty "All I wanted was to hear your voice and hear your laugh, I missed you so much it's unreal."

"Then why didn't you call? Or answer my calls?" She fired at him.

"'Cause Jimmy cut me off. He said I was talking to you way too much and so he took my phone and laptop from me and hid them, I spent hours trying to find them just so I could explain but I didn't ever find them, then he gave me them back once we were back in Miami."

"Oh." Was all that Ally could say.

"I'm sorry."

"No." Ally said immediately "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For thinking you just didn't want to talk to me." Ally looked down, ashamed.

"That will never happen." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so they were eye to eye. "I love you Ally." He told her as he leant forwards, their lips were only centimetres apart, despite the counter being between them, when Ally pulled back.

"I can't kiss you Austin, it doesn't work like that. I love you too but..."

"...But what?"

"But we can't just pick up from where we left off, you've been away for six months, a lot has changed, we need to start from the beginning again." She explained to the confused singer.

"Start our whole friendship and partnership again?" He asked, not quite understanding what she meant.

"No, just the relationship."

_This is gunna take some getting used to_ Austin thought as he smiled sweetly at the girl of his dreams.

* * *

**So I went back to writing in third person as I don't know which one suits my writing style more.**

**Please review telling me if I should write in third person or first person or a mix of both.**

**Thanks.**

**~Beth~**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again.**

**Please please please please please review! :D**

**Should I write in third or first person? **

**PLEASE TELL ME!**

**I'm seriously begging.**

**REVIEW!**

**not that I'm desperate or anything...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Beth: Austin and Ally, you're up!**

**Austin: cool, Beth does not own us or anything we do or sing. She wishes she was cool enough to own the show but she doesn't, she most especially doesn't own 'he could be the one' by Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus (whichever one she went by for this song... so confusing!)**

**Ally: She would also like to stress to you that she loves reviews and please can you take the time out of your busy schedule to write one to her, it would mean a lot even if it just simply tells her if you like the story or not.**

**Austin: She's desperate.**

**Beth: NO IM NOT...**

**Austin: Yes you are.**

**Beth: Maybe a bit. Please Review!**

**Ally: Can I go now? I know I'm over my stage fright and all but I still don't feel comfortable here.**

**Beth: Sure Ally, Austin can finish up... Austin!**

**Austin: Oh yeah, Beth is also going to be changing the name of this story slightly. **

**On with this chiz...**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Singing and Lying.**

Ally's POV

I feel mean for turning Austin down, I really wanted to kiss him, a lot. _You fool, he told you he loved you. _I told him I loved him. _That wasn't enough. _I hate that I said no, I hate what his tour did to us and all I want is to back safe in his arms. _Then why aren't you? _I'm not that push over anymore, if Austin wants me back then he will have to prove it. _You're an idiot. _I knew in my heart that he needed to know I wasn't just going to run into his arms, but why does my head keep telling me I'm wrong? _Because you are. _SHUT UP! I knew it wasn't going to help but shouting at myself inside my head was the best I could come up with, that carefree voice needed to go.

I was sat alone in Sonic Boom's practise room, the only place I truly felt safe _except when I'm with Austin_ and it was where I let all my problems flow out of me and into my book in the form of music. My fingers idly playing different keys until they created a harmonious sound, I frivolously write the chords and notes into my book and return to the piano indolently. _I need inspiration. _I tell myself, finding an excuse for my obvious lack of concentration, _once I find some inspiration I will easily write a new hit. _But what can I use to inspire me? I flipped through my book curiously _there must be something in here I could use. _I stopped turning when I found an overused page. It was almost black due to the massive amount of ink used to scrawl mine and Austin's names in various ways and fonts with several hundred hearts and stars with the occasional microphone or musical note. _Austin's my inspiration, he always has been. _I knew it was true... I guess I'm writing a song about Austin.

Austin, _Austin, __**Austin, **__**Austin**__**,**__Austin,_**Austin, **Austin, Austin, _Austin... _No matter how many times I write or say his name, nothing comes to me. Maybe I'm just too scared, this is the first song I'm ever writing for me to sing instead of Austin and honestly... I worried whether people will like me. Whatever, forget the haters, lets write a hit!

As said in the sound of music: Lets start at the very beginning.

I grabbed my book and brought it down to my lap, I entitled the page 'Austin' and began writing words to describe him and us:

_cute, smooth-talking, rock star, amazing smile, lightning, sparks, butterflies, always on my mind._

That's a good start. Now to put it into a song.

After hours and hours of writing and thousands of balls of paper thrown around the room, I had finally finished the song. Most of the chords were E, A and B, it was called 'he could be the one' and it was pretty rocking, even if I do say so myself. I re-read over the lyrics, singing them under my breath:

_He could be the one._

_smooth talking _

_so rocking_

_he's got everything that a girl's wanting,_

_guitar cutie,_

_he plays it groovy,_

_and I can't keep myself from doing something stupid._

_I think I'm really falling for his smile,_

_Get butterflies when he says my name._

Chorus: He's got something special x2

and when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental

He's got something special x2

I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me,

telling me,

He could be the one x6

_He's lightning,_

_Sparks are flying,_

_everywhere I go he's always on my mind and_

_I'm going crazy,_

_about him lately_

_and I can't help myself from how my heart is racing._

_I think I'm really digging on his vibe,_

_He really blows me away._

chorus.

_And he's got a way,_

_of making me feel,_

_like everything I do is,_

_Perfectly fine,_

_the stars are aligned when I'm with him,_

_And I'm so into him._

chorus.

Claps erupted from behind me and I spun around on the piano bench so fast that I fell off and landed hard onto the floor. Within seconds Austin's arms were around me, pulling me off of the floor and placing me back onto the bench. "Cool song." He said, nodding to my open notebook on the piano.

"Thanks." I simply said, embarrassed.

"Who's it about?" Like he needed to ask, the cocky smile on his face told me he knew the song was about him.

But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"No one in particular, I watched this romantic film with Trish the other day and translated those feelings into a song." And everyone said I couldn't lie!

"Really?" Austin quizzed.

"Sure." I reply, avoiding his gaze.

"You're lying, your voice gets really high when you lie and you avoid eye contact."

"No I'm not. You're lying about me lying 'cause I'm not lying and so by saying that I'm lying when I'm obviously not lying makes you the liar in this lying situation."

"You also ramble."

_damn._

"So maybe I'm lying. So what? Bye." And with that, I ran out of the practise room, I got halfway down the stairs when I realised I had left my book with Austin, I ran back up the stairs and back into the practise room, grabbed my book out of Austin's hands "Don't. Touch. My. Book." Then I left again, leaving a very confused looking Austin alone in the practise room, running back down the stairs I heard Austin mutter "That song is SO about me." Maybe he's not as dumb as he looks.

* * *

**Hope you liked this filler.**

**Please Review!**

**~Beth~**

**xxxxx**

**xxx**

**x**


End file.
